His Jersey
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [8059] [Twoshot] [Smut] Gokudera is wet and cold and needs something dry and warm. He's a logical guy.
1. Chapter 1

**His Jersey**

**[8059]**

* * *

Yamamoto opened his front door to Gokudera standing in the rain with his hair flattened to his head, a damp cigarette hanging from his trembling lips and a scowl on his face. His clothes were plastered to his skin, revealing the small yet muscular frame and Yamamoto could see shudders wracking his body.

"Come inside, you're going to catch a cold."

"Che... fine. But don't get any ideas, I only came to see if the tenth was here."

"Haha, he was but he left before the rain started. I'll get you a towel and make some tea. You can dry off in my room."

Yamamoto climbed the stairs two at a time and waited for Gokudera to catch up. Then he showed him to his room.

"Tch! Your room is a mess."

"Aha, I wasn't expecting any company."

"Idiot! That isn't the only reason for cleaning your room!"

"Haha, I guess you're right. I'll go get you a towel." Yamamoto left the room, shutting the door.

Gokudera decided to keep warm by moving, picking up the clothes that the idiot has strewn all over his floor. He stopped when he came across a worn, slightly yellowed polyester shirt.

He turned it over in his hands to see the Namimori Middle emblem on the front and number 80 in the back. It was the idiot's baseball jersey. A small grin played on his lips.

Gokudera took a quick look at the door that was still closed and then slowly brought the jersey up to his nose, guiltily inhaling the intoxicating scent of the idiot's natural musk. It gave him a warm tingle from the top of his spine to the tips of his toes.

Figuring he was cold and wet and the jersey was dry and warm, he struggled out of his wet tee and slipped into the idiot's oversized baseball jersey. It made perfect, logical sense. The polyester felt rough against his skin but it felt comfortable and the smell of the jersey was familiar and inviting. He wrapped his arms around him, hugging the fabric, pressing it closer to his skin like he wanted to do with the baseball idiot, but would never admit it. In the end, he wasn't imaging hugging the boy who owned the jersey, he was just hugging himself to keep warm.

"Ne, Gokudera, I-" Yamamoto swung open his bedroom door, towel and dry clothes in hand and stopped mid sentence. "Goku...dera...?"

He witnessed the fair skinned, silver haired bomber whip around, his cheeks a furious vermilion. There was the boy he had been crushing on since the first time he saw him, standing there with damp silver hair, rosy cheeks and red lips formed into a pout. _And in his baseball jersey. _

"I-I was cold," he muttered.

Yamamoto felt a heat coil in his belly and his heart started to drum erratically against his ribcage.

Closing the door behind him, Yamamoto couldn't decide if Gokudera looked better _in _his jersey or if he should help him out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Dedicated to Bernie6394** **Love ya, girl! **

**[RATED R, M]**

* * *

**His Jersey Part II**

* * *

"Eh? Isn't that...?"

"Yes, you idiot. Close your mouth, I was cold and wet, and your jersey was dry. Got a problem with that?" asked Gokudera with an extra offensive glare.

"Haha." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I uh... Gokudera looks..."

"Don't say it, you bastard."

"Haha, okay... I uh, figured Gokudera would be cold, so I ran a bath." Yamamoto handed Gokudera the towels and clothes.

Gokudera snatched them and scowled. "Thanks," he muttered. He left the room leaving Yamamoto with some very erotic thoughts.

After about ten minutes and plenty of thinking, Yamamoto decided to pay a visit to Gokudera while he was in the bath. He left his room and searched the house for any sign of his dad. When he found the house was empty, he climbed the stairs two at a time and reached the bathroom door.

He hesitated before opening it, wondering if Gokudera would be able to pull out his fireworks quick enough to throw at him. Then he laughed at how stupid he sounded, Gokudera wouldn't have fireworks on his naked body while in the bath... would he?

Yamamoto opened the door to find Gokudera sprawled out in the tub, his head under the water. Yamamoto bit his lip and edged inside, shutting the door behind him.

Gokudera shot up in the bath at the sound of the sudden intrusion and water splashed everywhere. "Oi! Do you always walk in on people when they're in the bathroom?!"

"Nope," Yamamoto laughed. "Only Gokudera."

"Che," the silverette remarked, pouting. "Don't make a habit out of it."

Yamamoto moved to the toilet and sat down on the covered seat. "Is there room for one more?" he asked with a long, arched brow.

"Ha! There's barely enough room in here for me, let alone the two of us, you giant oaf."

Yamamoto laughed and stripped off his t-shirt.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Gokudera hissed.

"Well, we don't have to sit side by side, you know," Yamamoto said slyly.

"You're a pervert. You're a crazy fucking pervert. Isn't your dad home?!"

Yamamoto tugged down his jeans. "Nope."

"Oi... you bastard... will you quit undressing?! I said there's no room in here for you. Get out!" he growled.

Yamamoto shrugged. "Ma, we'll make room." He stepped into the tub.

Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto incredulously, his face beet red from Yamamoto's lack of clothing and the fact that he was completely naked too.

"Unfuckingbelievable. Really, what an unbelievable guy..." He drew his knees up to his chest to make room for Yamamoto.

"Gokudera... you're going to get cramps in your legs like that. Come here." Yamamoto grabbed his wrists and pulled him in closer, forcing Gokudera to his knees.

"This isn't comfortable either, idiot. You have your bath, I'm getting out now."

"Not yet," Yamamoto said, kissing his chest. "I'll make it comfortable." He shifted forward in the tub, forcing his legs between Gokudera's, forcing Gokudera into his lap.

"You... what do you think you're do-Hey! Watch where you put that thing!"

Yamamoto tilted his head and kissed Gokudera, his lips already damp from the bathwater. "Sorry," he laughed through the kiss.

He traced a line with a long finger down Gokudera's spine to the cleft of his ass while his other hand ran over the sensitive buds of his nipples and down to his hardened cock.

"Yama... " Gokudera breathed as Yamamoto planted kisses along his neck and shoulder.

Yamamoto wrapped his long fingers around it and stroked Gokudera, steady and slow. He moved the finger on his other hand down to his soft ringed muscle. He gently teased the entrance.

"No... wait," Gokudera muttered against Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Shh," Yamamoto said coaxingly. "It's going to feel good." He slipped the tip of his finger in and out, satisfied when he heard a soft little moan flutter off the bomber's lips.

"Yama... moto... wait, stop... "

"I... can't," Yamamoto said, lining up his index finger with his middle finger and inserting them into the tight hole.

Gokudera cried out and reached up to grip Yamamoto's shoulders. "H-hurts, stop, you bastard," he murmured.

Yamamoto pushed in slower, taking his time to stroke Gokudera's inner walls and pressed his lips to a bony shoulder. "But it feels good too, ne Gokudera?" He tugged on Gokudera's erection with a firm grip, flicking his wrist while massaging the flesh with his fingertips.

"Sh-shut up..."

Yamamoto chuckled and kissed Gokudera's neck while scissoring his hole slowly, working to stretch him gently. The water sloshed quietly with his fluid movements.

Gokudera moaned in his ear, his body jerking and bucking. "Yama... I'm... "

"Not yet," whispered Yamamoto and he withdrew his fingers and placed both hands on Gokudera's bottom cheeks, spreading them open.

"N-no, Yamamoto... not here... wait!"

"Gokudera... relax. I can't hold it in any longer..." He angled his hips and eased Gokudera down on his shaft, Gokudera hissing as he did so, digging his fingernails into Yamamoto's shoulder blades.

"Move with me, Gokudera." Yamamoto lifted him up and eased him down again, ushering another hiss off the pale pink lips.

"Ugh, it's too uncomfortable," Gokudera complained.

Yamamoto rocked his hips up, pushing Gokudera down and hilted inside him. Gokudera cried out.

"Nah... it feels good. The water has made you really wet... " Yamamoto says huskily against Gokudera's neck. He rides up into Gokudera again and this time he gets a throaty moan from the silverette and he shivers.

"Gokudera... is so erotic," Yamamoto says, taking a hand off one of Gokudera's hips to stroke him again.

"Sh-shut it, bastard," he growls as he grinds down on Yamamoto's shaft.

Yamamoto starts to thrust faster and Gokudera begs for it harder. The water in the tub starts to move like waves, crashing against the ceramic and splashing over the rim. Neither one care about the mess at this point.

Yamamoto drags his thumb up Gokudera's cock and back down again. He's pulls on it slow and takes his thumb up to the head. He rubs the pad of his thumb over the slit of Gokudera's head, spreading out sticky precum over his cock and licks the side of his neck.

"Does it feel good, Gokudera...? Under the water like this?"

"Unh, fuck," Gokudera pants, dragging his fingernails down Yamamoto's rippled back. "Fuck... ha-harder," he groans.

Yamamoto pushed in faster and harder, and Gokudera pulled back to ride him, no longer caring about the burn in his thighs. He bared his neck to the ceiling, his soft lips parted and his silver hair was plastered to his neck. He pants and moans and calls out Yamamoto's name. He can feel himself coming undone, black and red dots of light speckle the darkness behind his closed eyelids as he feels himself fill up.

Gokudera draws in a breath and bites down on Yamamoto's shoulder, his throbbing muscle clenching Yamamoto's cock as he comes over his chest. "Mm, fuck!" he shouts through gritted teeth.

Yamamoto brings Gokudera down hard and pushes in deep one last time as he comes too, moaning Gokudera's name.

Yamamoto throbs inside of Gokudera as the last bit of his come fills him and he tiredly falls backward, pulling Gokudera on top of him. "Good... thing... we're in the bath, huh... we need to clean up."

Gokudera growled. "You... are an idiot."

"Haha, I know, I know."

Gokudera slipped off Yamamoto, wincing as he did so and then clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth. "Look at the mess you made, idiot."

"Haha, me?"

"Yes, you! You're the perverted one, forcing yourself in here and on to me. Che! No respect."

Yamamoto jolted upwards, splashing what little water was left in the tub onto the floor and pulled Gokudera in for a lip bruising kiss. "I love you, Gokudera," he said with a big grin.

"Your dad is going to kill you, I bet there's water leaking down on the first floor," he grumbled.

Yamamoto turned on the shower. "Haha, I'll just tell him there was a leak or something."

"Che! You're an unbelievably stupid moron," Gokudera said with a laugh, standing to rinse off.

Yamamoto laughed with him and reached for the shampoo. "He'll believe me."

Gokudera just shook his head and stepped out of the shower.

"Ne... Gokudera... you should put my jersey back on," Yamamoto said coyly.

"Ha! Like hell, that's what got us into this mess to begin with," he said, drying off with a towel.

"I can't help it if Gokudera looks sexy in my jersey."

Gokudera glared at him but picked the jersey up off the floor and slipped it back on. It was dry and warm and smelled like the baseball idiot. The best combination of things in his opinion.

Yamamoto bit down on his lip and could feel himself getting hard at the sight before him, the beautiful boy wearing nothing but his jersey.

"Oh no... I see that look in your eyes, you baseball freak. I'm going to bed. Have fun cleaning this mess."

And with that, Gokudera walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door and leaving Yamamoto with a stiff hard on and a huge mess to clean up.

"Awh... Gokudera's always so cruel."


End file.
